The present invention relates to medical equipment and more particularly splints applied to broken or fractured arms.
It is often necessary to immobilize a broken or fracture bone in an arm or the like prior to transporting a patient to a site where further medical treatment can be performed. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a splint which could be easily and rapidly attached to a limb suspected of having a broken or fractured bone. Because movement of the limb when applying the splint can further aggravate any injuries, it would be a further benefit if the splint could be applied to the patient""s limb in a manner that would not require substantial movement of the limb.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a Hamill splint for immobilizing a limb suspected of having a broken or fractured bone. The splint is easily and rapidly attached to the limb to immobilize the limb for transport to a medical treatment facility. It is further an object of the invention to provide a splint which can be applied to a limb suspected of having a broken or fractured bone that did not require substantial movement of the arm to apply.
Accordingly, a Hamill splint is provided that has round or curved head and three extending support arms. Each of the support arms is telescopic in design and fixable in length by an incorporated thumbscrew on each arm. The end of each arm is flared to prevent the end from scratching or pinching the flesh of the user. The center support arm is off set (lower) from the other arm creating a central cradle for the limb of the user. Velcro straps are provided to secure the splint to the arm. As an option the splint could be available in different sized or adjustable middle support arm to adjust to the left and right arms. Finger clips could also be provided to secure the fingers to immobilize them if necessary. A hand cushion could also be provided in the hand area if so desired.